Behind These Icy Glares
by Yuuuki-chan
Summary: We all know Sharpay Evans is an Ice Queen. Is there a reason why? Is there a nice person if you dig in far enough to see the real Sharpay? Ok I know its a bad summary but PLEASE read.My first story.Rated T for languange and violence.Troypay WARNING:ABUSE
1. trailer

Behind These Icy Glares

Written By:Dalena Tran

Trailer

In Every High School

shows:close up East High

There Lives An "Ice Queen"

shows:a girl growling at everyone as she walks by with her brother

"Watch it!" she yelled to a helpless teenager

But Behind Every Ice Queen

shows:Sharpay reading as someone approaches her

"Hey Ryan" she said very sweetly and shyly

Holds A Perfect Little Angel

shows:Sharpay helping Ryan up after he fell down

"Are you ok Ry?!" she asked him worridly

"Calm down, Im fine PayDay" she answered calmly

But...

"Dad, Stop It!!"

"Shut up you little Slut!"

Start beating her more

Is There More To The Story?!

shows:Sharpay looking in the mirror and sees bruises covered all over as a tear drop rolls down her cheeks

As Her Scarrs Start To Reveal More

shows:Troy tapping on her shoulder in class

"What do you want, Bolton?!" she wispered harshly

"Why do you have scarrs all over your arms?"

People Start To Get...Suspcious

shows:Sharpay rnning down an empty hallway with Troy chasing her

"Sharpay wait up!"

"And Why Should I?!"

"Because I want to know whats going on!"

"Its none of your business!!"

"And also because I care about you and...I..Love..You!!!!!"

Join Sharpay,Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Chad, And Taylor As They Try To Make It Through High School And Trying To Figure Out Why She Is Always GIving Them ICY GLARES

Starring:

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

"I love you too Troy!!"

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

"Everythings going to be fine,Pay, I promise"

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

"Hey Taylor! Hey do you know why Troy's been acting weird all week?"

Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans

"Hey PayDay, Im fine"

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

"Troy!!Whats been going on with you!"

And Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckenssie

"Hey whats up Gabby!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I took so long guys. I was really busy and evrything. Anyways heres chapter 1!!**

Sharpay Evans glared to see the sight of everyone on Monday morning. Everyone was back for there senior year. Her brother, Ryan Evans, right next to her just stood by her and followed her.He knew what she was going tthrough. he was wearing just some orange caprise pants with a white shirt and sweater to go over it. That was weird because she would always wear mini skirts and strapless stuff like shirts and dresses. No one else knew. She would't let anyone know. Until one day. It happened.

Troy Bolten just walked out f the bus as everyone approached him giving hin high-fives and "Wassups" or "Hey Troy."

His bestfriend Chad Danforth walked up to him followed by his girlfriend,Taylor McKessie, and her bestfriend aka Troy's boyfriend, Gabriella Montez.

No one could believe that she's only been here for acouple months and is already the superstar's boyfriend.

In the hallway Troy and his crew met up with Sharpay and her brother.

"Look who returned from the holiday, and please don't tell me you've been to Alaska, it would make you heart even more cold!"

Everyone laughed at his comment and "high-fived" Troy.

Sharpay glared at him with her mud brown eyes.

It wasn't the kind of glares she usually gives out. It was a seath threat glare.

Her brother tried to calm her down. He knew she would try to do something because if he knew one special this about her Sharpay Evans doesn't back down.

She would usually put up a fight before backing down.

When her dad got drunk the first time and tried to hit her she would usually try to fight back swinging her arms and kicking so he won't touch her.

When she'd do that her dad would just get madder and getting drunk more.

Thats when she gave up. She knew she as just getting her dad more mad and start beating her more than usual so she just let him do whatever he wanted, but occasionaly she would say "Stop!" or "Dad Stop Please!"

"You better watch your mouth, Danforth!" she scowled at him.

"Sheesh cool down Sharpay!"

"Wait you shouldn't cool down anymore, that would just make your heart more cold!"

He "high-fived" Troy and his basketball teammates. They were all laughing at her and only her with a student body of people in a circle watching them as Chad and Sharpay argue.

Thats when she was about to take a whack at him. She put her fist up and Ryn worridly watched a he slowly trying to get her to cool down.

"Sharpay calm down lets just go" he said calmly hoping that would work.

But that wouldn't fool Sharpay she wasn't going to give up. She will always fight and never back down without a fight.

"Back off Ryan!" she yelled to her brother.

"Calm down Sharpay it was just a joke sheesh!" Gabriella told her.

Ever since Gabriella went out with Troy she got more popular with her nerd friend Taylor.

"You think I like people making mean jokes about me Montez?!!" Sharpay yelled to Gabriella.

"I think you would know cause you do it everyday!" Gabriella shot back at her.

"You just think your all that and miss popular don't you Miss Perfect Montez!"

Gabriella was hurt by that statement. She could feel anger rise into her. She wanted revenge right now. She thought of something that Sharpay would hate to hear. Get a taste of her own medicine.

"No thats you! You know that your an Ice Queen and you can't face the fact that you are one! You are just a bitch that no one likes and nobody will ever love you! Get into your head Sharpay and snap back to reality and face the facts that you will never be loved and you know it!"

Sharpay and Ryan stood there shocked. No one ever talked to her like that. Not even Danforth or Bolton. I guessed no one had the guts to do what she just did at this very second. Everyone was shocked and almost felt bad for Sharpay except for Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor and the rest of the basketball gang and drama club including Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi.

Every since Sharpay turned Zeke down and started being ever more mean to him he eventually grew to hate Sharpay.

Ryan knew she was going to explode. There was nothing her could do anymore to help her. She was hurt, embarressed, and humilutated.She was exspecially MAD! She relly didn't deserve that comment. She was a perfect little angel. To bad no one knew.

Sharpay put her had up to a fist and whacked Gabby.

At that point Gabby got angry.

She stood up and pushed Sharpay with all her might which made Sharpay fall down and started to go on a rampage on Sharpay. She pulled her hair. scratched her everywhere. and kicked and unched the heck out of Sharpay.

At this point Sharpay got even madder.

She pushed Gabby off of her and slammed her on the lockers. Scratching and pulling hair isn't even as close to her dad. One little secret is that Sharpay Evans is stronger than you think.

She started to punch her and kick her and beat the crap out of her. On the inside Sharpay was a total tomboy. Not a noormal one. She would dress up but loves to wrestle and play sports. She wrestled gabriella and pinned her to the ground.

Thats when Ms.Darbus came arumd with Coach Bolton and Mr. Matusi.

Ryan peeled Sharpay off of Gabriella while Troy and Chad helped her up.

"What is going on here!" Mr. Matusi yelled at everyone.

First everything and everyone went silent. They stayed silent for a while.

Thats when Chad spoke up.

"It was all Sharpay's fault" Chad yelled.

Everyone was shocked. They and he knew it was really Gabriella's fault for saying all that mean stuff to Sharpay. Sharpay and Ryan stood there shocked and she felt tears coming. She was about to get a punishment she really didn't deserve.

**Please Please Please review!! This is my first story and let me think if I should continue or not!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! I'm back and with more of my stories!!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Chapter:_

_"What is going on here??!" yelled Mr. Matusi._

_Everyone went silent. They stayed silent for a while until..._

_"Its Sharpay's fault!" Chad yelled.  
_

_Everyone was shocked. It was really Gabriella's fault and everyone knew that. Sharpay's eyes filled with tears as she was going to get a punishment that she really didn't deserve to get._

Sharpay was about to speak up until Mr. Matusi interrupted her

"Is this true Ms. Montez?!" he asked sternly.

she nodded her head and said "Sharpay just suddenly attacked me and said all this mean stuff about me like i'm never going to be loved and i'm a bitch." she said fake crying and sweet fake voice trying to act innocent.

Sharpay was about to speak up again until he interrupted her... again but this time talking to her and someone else too

"Don't interrupt me Ms. Evans!" he practically yelled.

Then he turned to Troy

"Is all of this true Mr. Bolton?"

Troy looked at Sharpay. He saw the misery in her eyes. She was depressed, miserably, desperate for a miracle to happen. He was about to tell the truth until he though about it. I mean if he looked to the past he would've thought that she deserved this. she would always be yelling at people for one little accident. Was it really worth it getting Gabriella and Chad in trouble for one thing they did. And hey Gabriella has only been here for a few months. She doesn't deserve being in trouble yet. Sharpay in the other had has been here her whole life. She should get in trouble for her actions for once. Thats it. Thats when he made his final decision.

"Yes, it is Mr. Matusi, Sharpay just went crazy on Sharpay" he said kinda feeling guilty and kind of regretting it for telling Mr. Matusi a lie.

Sharpay and Ryan were shocked. One thing they knew about him was that he was a jock and would stick up for his friends and girlfriend but one thing they didn't knew was that he would lie in a situation like this. Thats when Ryan couldn't take it and spoke up.

"They are all telling a lie Mr. Matusi!" Ryan told him loudly practically yelled.

"Pardon me, Mr. Evans" Mr. Matusi told him

"Um well what I meant was can you please give me a chance to explain the real thing that happened"

"Go ahead" he answered

"Well, first, Chad came up and started saying all this mean stuff to Sharpay. Everyone was laughing at her so she told him to stop and Gabriella came up and said calm down its just a joke and Sharpay said how would it feel like if she was joked at everyday and Gabriella said you probably would know how it feels because you do it everyday so Sharpay said stop trying to act all popular and Gabriella said you need to snap back to reality and face the facts that you are an Ice Bitch that will never be loved"

"Is this true Ms. Evans?" he asked

She nodded her head and said "Yes it is, Sir"

Chad and Gabriella immediate freaked out so Chad quickly responded

"Don't trust them its all a lie!"

Gabriella joined in and added, "Yeah and they are twins so its bound that they will always have each others back and make up lies for on another"

It was silent for awhile. The crown was still there. Actually as the timed passed by it got bigger. Mr. Matusi was thinking about the right choice to make. he finally spoke up...

"I've made up my mind and if I call your name please follow me to my office and be prepared for the worse."

"Ms...

**I know its short but I wanted a cliff hanger. Please Please Please review!!! 3 -Dalena**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter. 3 guys!!!!! And just to tell you I made a trailer for a story i started called The Past Completes the Puzzle. Please check it out!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! I wish!!**

"Ms. Evans follow me please"

Everyone's face dropped

Chad and Gabriella had a smirk on their faces.

Sharpay sadly let out a small whimper of help as she followed Mr.Matusi. **(A/N Poor Sharpay!! I hate Gabriella and Chad!!!!)**

The crowd slowly started to break apart when Ryan stomped away angrily.

Through the whole time Troy was thinking if he made the right choice lying to the principal. He just couldn't let his team down.

With Sharpay and Mr. Matusi

"I am very disappointed in you Ms. Evans"

Sharpay tried to speak but got interrupted by Mr. Matusi. She was getting a little irritated with this. I mean everytime she tries to speak he ends up interrupting her. Before he could speak she asked

"Can I please say something in my defense?" she asked politely

"Fine, but it won't do anything to help you."

"Ok, everything Ryan said was true!! Gabriella and Chad are all lying and that Bolten kid."

"Well, it was a 3 to 1 witness scene. You've done somethings here Ms. Evans but this is by-far the worst"

With that comment she got offended. Even her own principal thought she was an Ice Queen. She tried to keep her cool and was successful.

"No disrespect or anything Mr. Matusi but what have I done that was so bad?"

"Lets see, there was there was Eric Sammuals."

"Oh yes, him!" Sharpay said in a shivery voice.

"You threatened to kill him for accidental bumping into him."

"And Katey Haviland, you dumped milk on her and ripped her clothes for talking to a guy."

"And now Gabriella Montez."

"Calling her stuff and beating her up, tackling her, scratching her, kicking her."

Sharpay couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't her fault shes this mean. Its not fair that she is living in a heck of a life at home and at school. She couldn't protect herself. It felt like no one can. Shes by herself in a cold and lonely world. she needed one person. Ryan. After he finished she was going to explode.

With Ryan

Chad and Gabriella and the whole group including the school caught up with Ryan.

"I see your sisters in trouble now Evans" Chad rubbed it in Ryan's Face

Ryan was going to explode. He tried to keep his cool but unsuccessfully didn't

"Shut up you little!!! ...

He didn't finish his sentence

He turned and started to head torwards his sister's locker.

"Whats wrong Evans? To wimpy to cuss? Thats what I thought from a gay guy" Chad joked

Everyone laughed. Thats it Ryan Evans could.t take it anymore. He went too far this time.

Ryan went up to Chad and punched him right in the nose.

"What the hell is your problem?!!!" Chad yelled.

Soon they started a fist fight. Troy parted Ryan while Jason was handling Chad. they started yelling and cussing at eachother.

Back to Sharpay and Mr. Matusi

"Well you don't know whats going on in my life!!"

"I have hard enough life at home and I don't need the pressure here too!!"

"THATS IT MS. EVANS..."

With Ryan and the others.

They were all by for Sharpay's locker. They were arguing until. She had just walked around the corner and they were all surprised to see Sharpay Evans is actually...

**Ohhhhh. Cliffy again. Anyways I might not get these posted that fast so please be patient. Hope you like it! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!!! I'm sick today and i'm kinda bored so I decided to make another chapter. Heres chapter 4:)**

_Last time on episode 4:_

_Everyone was crowded around Sharpay's locker listening to Chad and Ryan argue when..._

_Sharpay walks around the corner and ther are shocked to see Miss Sharpay Evans actually_

CRYING!!!!

She was crying her eyes out wich were now really puffy and red.

Ryan ran up to Sharpay immediatley.

"Sharpay what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked wile hugging her.

"I got kicked out of the school and when they told me they...they..."

"They what PayPay?" he asked really worried and concerned.

"They...made me call...dad and tell him" she said tearing up again.

"OH NO!!"

"OH YES" she said crying hysterically.

"And hes coming right now"

Right then everyone heard a very drunk man yelling the name SHARPAY!!!!

They turned around and saw Micheal Evans. (A/N I made that name up) He was for surely drunk and he was angry. Really really angry.

Rigt then he charged up to Sharpay. He rammed Sharpay right into to lockers.

Everyone was scared and didn't know what the heck was going on.

"DAD!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!" yelled a crying and painful Sharpay.

"YOU LITTLE USELESS FAILING GETTING INTO TROUBLE BITCH!!!" he this time slapped Sharpay across te face and punched her right in the stomach.

Se fell to the ground yelping in pain pleading for help.

The crowd was big and didn't know what to do anymore. They were in panic and freaking out.

Chad and Gabriella were really scared. They didn't know what to do.

"I TOLD YOU YOU NEED TO SUCCEED IN SCHOOL!!! HAVE A GOOD LIFE!!!!!!!!!! BUT IF YOU WANT TO GET KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL AND HAVE A TERRIBLE LIFE YOU NEED TO GET PUNISHED FOR THAT!!!!!!!"

He started kick Sharpay in the stomach and what happened next everyone was shocked. This could be the end of it. Of everything. In one secong. one tradegy, one mistake leads to one person GONE.

_**With Ryan**_

With all the drama going on no one had noticed that Ryan had snuck away.

He went into the gym closet and started no look for omething. He knew he had to hurry before it was too late.

As he searched around he said in a panick and rushed tone.

"No, No, No, Not good enough"

Finally he picked up a base ball bat and ran for Sharpay and her dad...and the rest.

He got to the end of the hallway to see everyone shocked and crying.

Thats when he knew he was either too late or had to hurry.

He raced down the hallway and was terrified at the sight.

Was he too late! Or will he still have a chance to stop it?

**Hey guys i'm not really satisfied wit the reviews I get. I mean they are all nice but I feel like I need more. I work really hard to get these stories in and I don't get alot so please try to get more in. Peace:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a LONG time. Its just I had ALOT to do and I went to Astrocamp but luckily when I went I brought a little notebook and wrote this chapter. Enjoy and again i'm soo SORRY!**

Ryan was shocked to see the sight. he couldn't believe it was happening.

There lay Sharpay's helpless body. Covered in something. 

It was a liquid it was red it was...

blood.

HIs anger arose as he went up to his and then 

WHACK!

HIs father slowly slipped to the ground. Ryan ran strait to his sister.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted. 

Tears threatened to fall from his face.

"Please wake up Shar" he wispered

Then the ambulence arrived.

They place Sharpay on a strethcer and rush her to the hospitsl.

"Come on Ryan lets go!" shouted Gabby.

After what she and Chad did to Sharpay they had to repay Ryan and Sharpay somehow.

First thing is to get her own brother to the hospital.

10 minutes later...

"Hurry up Gabby!" shouted Ryan

"I can't or I'll pass the speed limit!" complained a very frustrated Gabriella

"Calm down Ry!" said Chad

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ONLY SHARPAY CAN!" Ryan shouted angrily at Chad.

"Ry...an, just calm down and we'll be there in a bit" said Troy calmly.

Ryan scoffed and crossed his arms angrily.

5 minuted later

"I'm looking for Sharpay Evans!" Ryan said as he rushed to the counter.

"RYAN!"

Ryan turned around to see the gang running to him.

"Dang you run fast!" complained Chad.

"You just left us!" shouted Gabriella 

After about 10 minutes of complaining and arguing the nurse got irritated.

She cleared her throat once..

twice...

again...

"WHAT!" everyone shouted

"Would you like to know something about Miss Evans?"

"Yes..is something wrong..is she dead...OMG...SAY SOMETHING!" shouted Ryan

"Well I'm sorry but...ummmm...

**Another cliffy! Anyways again sorry it was late and sorry it was short. I'll try to get it longer next time. Review please and thanks so much for all the support I get. It mean so much to me! D**


	7. Authors Note

**Hi guys i'm back!! Sorry I haven't been upadating. Its because I have stupid year round school so I don't get off until August 8. Anyways it means I won't have alot of time to update.Okay I have 3 very important things to say.**

**First:**

**I like love Naruto now and I kinda want to start a story for Naruto so if anyone who has a storyline for me can you review and give me some ideas. BTW I want it to be a SasuSaku which is a Sasuke and Sakura story.**

**Second:**

**I kinda want to restart my Behind These Icy Glares story because I don't really like how I started it off. It will have the same storyline but will be different. Do you think I should start over? Review and tell me. if you don't I will just continue.**

**Last: **

**Okay so you know how I have my Past Completes the Puzzle and Livin in the Real Life stories. Well I decided to delete one of the stories. I couldn't decide which one so I want you to chose. Vote which one you want me to selete.**

**The next time I update I will tell you which one got deleted and thats when the deadline will be. You never know when I will ipdate so hurry and vote soon. Okay well that all till next time bye!! Dal3na 4 Evr 3 **


End file.
